


I missed the head, hit the heart instead

by FernShaw



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pico gets back his crush for bf and decides that it's better not to shoot him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Pico gets paid by an old man to kill someone. He certainly didn't expect this someone to be his ex boyfriend.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	I missed the head, hit the heart instead

**Author's Note:**

> Lil note, in this fic, Boyfriend is selective mute. He has a voice but struggles to speak proper words. So each time he actually gets word said, it's in sign language.

"Why the fuck did you bring me here ?"

"I have a job for you, kid."

Pico sighed as he stepped further in the dark hallway to see a shiny red eye staring at him. That looked almost a little too cliché for him. The metal against his fingers made him a little less nervous, he knew that even if something went wrong, he could always shoot whatever was in front of him. 

"What kind of job."

"I want you to kill someone for me."

"I ain't doing that for free."

"Oh, I certainly wasn't expecting you to do so. Is a few thousands enough for you ? Or perhaps do you need more ?"

Pico snickered. Now, that certainly was an offer that he couldn't refuse. It's been quite a long time since he got a proper job. Stopping school so young certainly didn't help him in life. 

"So, is it a deal ?"

"Eight thousand and we're good."

"Perfect."

The two man shook hands and Pico stared awkwardly at his gun as he waited for more informations. The man grabbed something out of his pocket and handed it to him. 

"This is my daughter. Lately there's been a ... Nuisance, that keeps following her around. She thinks she loves him, but she doesn't know he's not worthy enough. Eliminate him, and I'll give you the cash."

"You look kind of buff yourself ... Couldn't you just do it ? Unless he's bigger than you."

"Certainly not. He's a stick that I could break in two with my little finger. But that little pest defeated me in a rap battle in front of my beloved daughter and ... I need to take my revenge in a subtle way, to avoid suspicion, you know ?"

Pico tried his best not to snicker. This was just plain ridiculous, but he really needed that cash and he couldn't just tell the man how stupid he looked. 

"Alright. Got it. I'll get back to you once I'm done with him."

"Good. I'll wait for you around."

The redhead sighed as he walked out of the place to wander around the city to find the lady he was supposed to protect. Poor boyfriend of hers... He probably was just a random looser that was unlucky enough to find a girl that had a father crazy enough to do this kind of thing. Welp ... That wasn't his problem. 

Pico sighed and started roaming around the city, looking around for any red dress that would come to his eyes. After a few hours, he decided that it was probably too late to continue his research and walked back to a place he liked to take a bit of rest. The train station. That was quite an unusual place to hand out at, but he truly appreciated it. He didn't know why, the atmosphere around was just pleasing to him. 

And as he walked towards his usual spot, he saw it. A red dressed lady sitting on a couple of giant speakers with a small blue haired boy resting his head on her lap. She seemed to be singing an old pop song from the 80s with the biggest smile on her face. Pico tried to approach her to see if he could confirm that she was indeed her target. That was the case, yes, but there was now another problem. 

That man with her. 

It was Keith. 

Pico didn't know what to do. This was definitely the man he knew in high school. Why him ?! He couldn't just ... Kill him. Yes, he learned to be quite cold for the last few years but he wasn't the type to shoot someone he knew for years just for some money. He clenched his fist and decided to walk towards the lovey dovey duo. He would know what to do ... He was always good at improvising. 

The lady in red finished her song and kissed her boyfriend in the cheek before noticing that someone was approaching them. The blue haired man gasped as he recognized the face of the man. 

"Do you know that guy ?"

"Yes !! He's my ex ! I lost track of him a long time ago... I thought he was dead, there was a school shooting where he went and for what I know there were barely any survivors."

"You didn't tell me you liked guys."

"You never asked."

"Heh. Fair."

The redhead walked stopped a few meters away from the duo as he felt a rush of guilt in his chest. Keith started waving at him with a smile, hoping that he would get recognised. Pico bit his lip and pointed his gun towards the ground. 

"I'm going to be real with you two. Your dad hired me to blow up your boyfriend's brain."

The blue haired teen shivered and hugged his girlfriend's arm. He knew that this man was evil but ... Pico ? Why was he holding a gun ? Was he serious about ..?

"That bastard ... H-hey listen, I don't know what happened between Keith and you but-"

"Yeah yeah don't worry, I was about to come to that. It's been quite a while since him and I stopped talking but I'm not that much of an asshole. I'm not doing it. Instead ..."

He grabbed one of the microphones on the ground and threw it in the man's hands who barely caught it. 

"I heard you got better at singing and you defeated the old man in a rap battle and I'm quite curious now. Care to show me ? I'll spare ya if you can win."

Keith smiled and jumped off the speakers before taking his lover's microphone and giving it to the redhead. 

That battle was ... Better than Pico thought it would be. Yes, of course, the man was mainly singing in onomatopoeias. But that didn't stop him from being actually good at it. And to say the least ... Pico actually had fun with that battle. A feeling of pure nostalgia accompanied him during the time he spent with the two teens. It was like going back to the time where he wasn't feeling constantly threatened by any person his age he saw. 

After a third and last song, Pico took a little bit to breathe again and saluted the duo with a grin. 

"Your performance was admirable. I accept my defeat. Good job Keith."

The blue man smiled and jumped in victory, hugging his girlfriend as he let out a bunch of random cheerful noises. The redhead simply sighed and started walking out of the scene. Yes, because of that he wouldn't be able to get the money he needed. But spending time we the someone he used to really appreciate was nice too. 

"Wait, Pico !"

The man turned around to see girl he used to date waving at him. 

"It was really nice to spend time with you, you're kinda fun !! You can come to sing with us anytime if you want !"

"Tch. We're not children, so stop acting one. You're just lucky I happened to know that twink."

Keith approched him and gave him a small tap on the shoulder, which made him shiver. 

"It was nice seeing you again Pico. I missed you. I'm very glad you're okay. I was ... Kind of sad thinking that you died."

"I'm not that easy to kill, ya know. And you'll probably die before me if you keep spending time with that chick."

"It's fine. I don't want to let her down."

"You're too kind ... That's what's gonna get you killed one day."

Pico smirked and waved goodbye as he walked away from the duo. 

That wasn't as bad as he thought

Maybe he'll come back one day.


End file.
